But Why?
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Wade feels conflicted. Warning Slash, don't like don't read please


The battle Royal was over and Smackdown had come out victorious. Wade was backstage smiling and laughing with the rest of the Smackdown roster as they waited for the name of the person who was going to be drafted over to be announced... The draft roulette stopped and everyone in the room sat waiting to find out who was the first person to be drafted. When the picture of the person came up, Wade Barrett's heart skipped a beat. John Cena was coming over to Smackdown. 'John is going to be on the same show as me?' Wade thought with a look of shock on his face. Wade Barrett had been falling for John Cena ever since Wade made his first appearance on RAW, and lately it has been killing him to be away from Cena. Wade wanted to tell him how he felt, but he didn't know how. Wade put on a smile and waited for John to come backstage and sit down with the guys from Smackdown. 'I'll talk to John when he comes back here, yeah that sounds like a good plan' Wade thought to himself. Cena's music played and he did the whole big shirt change thing that everyone who was getting drafted tonight would do. Wade walked out of the backstage room to meet Cena as Cena walked to the Room where all the WWE superstars were watching the Draft from. "Hey, Cena, I would like a word with you." Wade said to Cena as he carefully stopped the older superstar.  
>"Uhm, sure Wade, What is it?" John replied with a clearly puzzled look on his face. 'What could Wade Barrett want to talk to me about?' Cena thought to himself. "Follow me, then please, I would prefer that no one over hear our conversation." Wade said as he lead Cena towards one of the empty hallways.<br>"Ok, we are out of earshot of everyone, Now what is it that you wanted to talk about Wade?" Cena barely got out his question when the Brit randomly hugged him "Wade, what are you doing?" Cena had been hugged by guys before but never like this, he felt like Wade didn't ever want to let him out of his arms, and Cena actually liked the feeling. Cena hugged back and Wade sighed.  
>"John, don't freak out about what I am about to tell you, promise me you won't?" Wade asked as he slowly stopped hugging the older superstar.<br>"I promise, just tell me what it is because we are supposed to be watching the draft right now, and Vince will have both our heads if he found out we weren't." Cena said.  
>"John, I think...I...I.. IthinkIloveyou" Wade blurted out. John just looked at Wade for a minute as he watched the Brit flinch back with the anticipation of a fist colliding with his face. Wade was surprised when he felt a hand cup his chin. Wade slowly let his arms fall back down from their protective stance and looked into Cena's eyes. Within Cena's eyes Wade didn't see the hatred or the rejection that he thought he would have seen, Wade saw compassion and accpetance. Wade flashed a small smile, waiting for John to say or do something. John put his other hand on Wade's waist, which caused Wade to jump slightly. John chuckled at Wade's skittishness. "Whut are you laughin at Cena?" Wade asked at Cena's chuckle matching it with his own. "You." Cena answered simply, continuing to chuckle, and put his other hand on Wade's waist.<br>"So you are not mad or anything that I kind love you?" Wade asked a slight blush creeping at his face.  
>"What reason is there to be mad I feel the same way just minus the kinda, I know that I love you Wade." Cena said pulling Wade close to him. Wade's blush intensified.<br>"Really John, you feel the same way for me?" Wade asked. Cena nodded as he smiled his superman smile. Wade couldn't help but smile, that superman smile of Cena's was very contagious. Wade slowly reached up to Cena's neck and put his arms around his neck. "So, seeing as we have that out of the way, what are we going to do now, go back and watch the Draft like we should be and act like nothing is new or what?" Cena asked.  
>"I don't know, I'm more interested in what we are going to do tonight after the show." Wade said. Cena smiled and leaned in towards Wade. Wade smiled back at Cena. Before Wade knew it he felt Cena press their lips together. Wade kissed back, he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. After a little bit they had to break for air.<br>"Ok, now We need to go back, commercials will be over soon and the match for the next draft pick will be starting soon and we need to be present for that or Vince will have our asses." Cena said. "Yeah, you're right, and My match is coming up soon too." Wade said.  
>"Let's go then." Cena said and grabbed Wade's hand and half ran back to the room from where all the other superstars were watching the draft. Right before they walked through the door, Wade and John let go of eachother's hand and put on their calmish faces.<br>"Hey Wade, where have you been?" Heath asked as Wade walked into the room. "Huh, oh Hey Heath,I was just in the bathroom." Wade answered.  
>"Really you were in the bathroom for like 20 minutes, I don't believe you." Justin replied having jumped into the conversation.<br>"Well, um, I did have to take a dump so yeah, it took me that long." Wade replied trying to plan his lies that he was telling his friends.  
>"Must have been a big dump then." Heaht said. Justin nodded in agreement. Wade nodded to prove to them that they were right. "Well, let's go sit down, we're going to be resuming in like a minute." Justin said and sat down in his chair. Wade and Heath followed.<p>Wade was sitting in with the rest of the WWE Superstars, watching the final match of the night for the last pick of the night. It was John Cena, Christian, and Mark Henry vs The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, and CM Punk. Wade already wasn't too happy because he lost his match against Rey Mysterio earlier that night. Smackdown had already gained John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, and Sin Cara. They had lost Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio, and Big Show. Wade was watching the match with intent as he was hoping that Cena, Henry, and Christian could pull another win for Smackdown.<p>

When the bell was finally wrung Wade was pissed, Mark Henry had sabotaged Team Smackdown, cost Smackdown the match, and had hurt Wade's John. Wade wanted to go out there and kick Mark's ass but he knew better. Wade was too preoccupied with watching the Draft roulette spin hoping that it was someone that he didn't like getting drafted over to RAW to care about Matk Henry. Wade's heart dropped so hard that he tought that it was gone. John Cena was drafted back to RAW. Wade continued to watch the screen watching Cena's reaction. Cena had a look of sadness upon his face only briefly but it immediatly changed into the smirk that the crowd wanted to see. Wade pushed himself to finish watching the segment that was going on, it was soo hard for him to watch. Wade watched as Cena attacked Team Raw and changed from his Smackdown shirt into a RAW shirt, his heart sinking all the while. As soon as John climbed out of the ring, Wade got up and walked out of the room, tears streaming down his face. He hated how the writers didn't tell the other show who was getting drafted only the person who was getting drafted. As Wade was walking to go gather his things from his locker room he ran into someone.  
>"Huh? My fault sorry." Wade mumbled as he stumbled backwards. Wade didn't realize who he had run into until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.<br>"Now Wade, it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's the writers' fault, they are the ones who drafted me back." The soothing voice of John Cena said as he hugged Wade, letting the Brit cry into his shoulder. "Let's go back to the hotel for the night, so that no one sees you in your current condition." John suggested.  
>"Yeah, that would be nice." Wade snuffled into Cena's shoulder.<br>"Where's your locker room, so we can get your stuff?" Cena asked slowly letting go of Wade as to look into the Brit's eyes.  
>"J-just around this corner I think, it shoudl be label Corre." Wade explained sniffling a little bit but mangaging a small smile. Cena smiled back and took Wade's hand in his interlacing their fingers. Cena and Wade walked in the direction that Wade had directed and went into the Corre lockerroom. Cena released Wade's hadn so Wade could gather his things. Wade walked over and stuffed all of his things in his bag and walked back to Cena, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers once again. They quickly walked out of The Corre's lockerroom as to not be caught by anyone and half ran to Cena's personal lockerroom. Once they were safely inside Cena's lockerroom with the door shut, Cena started hurridily gathering his things as Wade momentarily sat down his bag. "Ok, I'm ready to go, are you all good as well?" Cena asked Wade as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, do you know a quick way out of here, I really just want to get back to the hotel right now." Wade said picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. Cena smiled, nodded and reached out for Wade's hand.<p>

Wade sat in the passengers seat of John's rental car as John drove them back to the hotel. Wade was looking out the window listening to the music that was playing from John's Ipod. The first song he reconized was a song called Velvet by Breathe Carolina. Wade hummed along with it as he continued to stare out the window. As they drove Cena kept looking over at Wade to make sure he was ok. As soon as the song had finished Wade felt a little bit better. The next song, Young Forever by The Ready Set, came on and Wade hummed to it too. They were just getting there when the 5th song of the ride ended. Wade actually liked John's taste in music, during the ride over the songs Meet You There by Busted, Skyway Avenue by We The Kings, and Walk on Water or Drown by Mayday Parade. As Wade got his and John's stuff out of the trunk, He thought about all that he had experience so far that night and was glad that it had goen the way it did. John grabbed his bag from Wade, swung it over his shoulder, and grabbed Wade's hand interlocking their fingers once again. "Where is you're room, I'll walk you to it." John said to Wade. "I'm on the 7th floor, room 737." Wade said as they walked up to the hotel. "But I share with the rest of Corre."  
>"Well, I am in room 769 so its not that far of a walk if you don't want to spend the night with them." John offered.<br>"I would like that." Wade said as they waited for the elevator doors to open.  
>"Then we shall go to my room then." Cena said flashing his superman smile. The elevator ride seemed really long. Wade wanted to just make out with Cena right there but he knew better. When they reached the 7th floor, they both practically ran out of the elevator down the hall to John's room. When John got the door open Wade basically jumped from the door to the bed. John shut the door, dropped his bag, and laughed at Wade, who was acting like a kid who just got home from summer camp. Wade was so happy to not only be in John's room but to not have to share a bed with Ezekiel Jackson. Wade still had the marks from all the times that he was kicked out of the bed. John took off his shoes and went and sat on the other bed while still laughing at Wade's childish antics. Wade calmed down and took off his shoes and bag and threw them over by Cena's. "So Wade, what would you like to do?" John asked as he finished laughing at Wade who was finally calming down.<br>"I don't know, I just like being here with you and not having to share a room with The Corre because I always got shafted in the sleeping arrangements." Wade said.  
>"How did you get shafted?" John questioned.<br>"Heath and Justin always called the same bed so they just ended up sharing it and Zeke and I both wanted the other bed and niether of us wanted the floor so we ended up having to share and I would always end up on the floor in the morning, I don't know if it was because I rolled off the bed or because Zeke kicked me out. I have found a few bruises though so its probably a combination of the two." Wade explained. "That is horrible Wade." John said getting up to give him a reassuring hug.  
>"But I should be fine for tonight." Wade said smiling and returning John's hug.<br>"I promise that I won't kick you out of bed." John said winking and laughing. Wade laughed, too, and slowly started standing up.  
>"So what would you like to do, John?" Wade asked now standing as he looked down upon the older superstar. "Hmmm" John thought for a minute."I don't know, how about we just let things flow without any interuptions?" "Sounds good. I had better call Heath or Justin so they know that I am not in trouble." Wade said pulling out of the hug and going over to his stuff.<br>"Do they worry about you a lot?" John asked as he watched Wade as Wade bent down to get his phone out of his bag.  
>"Yeah, ever since we had some bad run ins with guys while we were in Nexus, they haven't let me go really anywhere without them knowing, so they are probably freaking out right now." Wade said searching through his bag for his phone.<br>"Run ins with who, if I may ask?" John questioned as he watched Wade's half frantic search for his phone.  
>"Well, they had told me that if I ever spoke of it they would kill me infront of the next person who cared for me and Heath and Justin, But I feel like I can trust that you won't say anything right?" Wade said looking a little discomforted.<br>"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I won't say anything if you do tell me." John said not wanting to make Wade uncomfortable.  
>"Well, Justin Heath and I were all attacked by Cm Punk, Mark Henry, Undertaker, Kane, and Mason Ryan. They also raped us and left us scarred both mentally and pyshically. We are not really taken as people who are actually that badly hurt because we don't show it. They said that if we showed the scars they left,the wounds they made, or told anyone about it, they would murder us infront of the person we told and then murder that person. So please don't tell them that I told you, I don't want to lose you because of something that I couldn't help." Wade said shaking with the memories of those attacks.<br>"Oh My Goodness Wade, That is really horrible."John said as he got up to hug Wade so Wade would stop trembling and to assist in the locating of Wade's phone.  
>"AHAH! I found it." Wade said in triumph as he finally found his phone. He quickly dialed up Justin's number.<br>"Hey Justin. Yes I am fine, No I am not being attacked again. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be in tonight, I'm staying with a 'friend' So I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Ok Justin, I'll be fine, Thanks, See you tomorrow bye." Wade hung up his phone. To John he said, "Those boys worry about me too much, they need to lighten up a little bit, it's not like I'm going to get hurt am I?"  
>"I won't hurt you I promise." John said as he closed the gap that he had not been able to ealier because Wade had jumpd up in triumph when he had found his phone. John smiled and pressed his lips upon Wade's in a sweet little kiss. Wade smilied into the kiss. John ran his tounge against Wade's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Wade granted John permission and opened his mouth to let John in. John's tounge started teasing Wade's to play a little tonsil tennis. Wade moaned into the kiss as his and John's tounges played. John put his arms around Wade's waist. Wade out his arms arounds Cena's shoulders. John spun just enough so that Wade was facing more towards the pair of beds now then he was. John slowly guided Wade backwards towards the bed. "John, What exactly are you doing?" Wade said breaking the kiss to gasp out this question, he was just about out of breathe anyways.<br>"I figured out something I want to do well more like try, if its ok with you." John replied with his eyes shut.  
>"Its ok with me, even though I have no clue what it is." Wade said. He smiled at John and looked into his eyes. John had opened his eyes and looked deep into Wade's. Wade noticed small flecks of lust in John's blue eyes. Wade just shrugged it off as nothing and went back to kissing John.<br>John pushed Wade back even more enough that Wade's knees hit the emd of the bed. Wade fell backwards but he didn't break off the kiss he just brought John down with him. John having planned this, slowly, as to not startle Wade, moved them up on the bed so they were closer to the headboard then to the edge of the bed.  
>"So I have been wondering, Why is Corre spelled with two r's?" John asked as he broke the kiss.<br>"Huh? Oh Corre is spelled with two R's because Heath is a flamming idiot. When he went to the copyright place, he told them it with two R's because that is how he thought it was spelled. Justin and I both facepalmed so hard that we thought we had broken open our skulls." Wade explained.  
>"Ah, that would makes sense, But We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow so we are going to need our rest, so I'm going to sleep, what about you?" John said with a yawn.<br>"I'll try, I have insomnia so it won't be that easy but I can try." Wade said with a smile. "Ok." John responded as he half awakiedly stripped off his clothes and climbed under the covers. "Do you want me to make sure that you actually fall alseep?" John asked half asleep.  
>"Sure" Wade said with a blush creeping up his cheeks. Wade, with a face rather red, took of his clothes and threw them by his bag. He cautiously joined John under the covers of the bed. "It's ok, I'm not going to throw you out of the bed like Zeke did." John said with a sleepy laid down and relaxed,he found that he was actually feeling safe with John with him.<br>"Thanks John, you are amazing, ya know?" Wade said as he felt John put an arm around him.  
>"Well yes I will admit I am kind of amazing but Wade, you are more amazing by far." John said as he hugged the brit to him. "Now I think we both need some sleep." John said as he watched Wade and waited for a sign that the Brit had gone to the land of dreams. Just when John thought it was safe for him to fall asleep he heard something that made his insides turn all mushy.<br>"John, I love you." was what made John's insides all mushy because he knew that Wade meant it when he said it. "I love you too Wade." John said as they both drifted off into dreams. 


End file.
